Modern mobile battle field electronic enclosures are reconfigurable to support, for example, different missions. Depending on the mission and the configuration of the electronic systems within the enclosure, different antennas may be used. In one example, the enclosure includes several extendable masts for various antennas. The antennas are mounted to a tripod or pole which can range in diameter from 1 to 4 inches.
Conventional U-shape brackets and/or the use of fasteners for securing the antennas to a mast cannot always accommodate the different diameter antenna poles. Also, in the battle field arena, one requirement is that the antennas be easily and quickly mounted to their respective mast and then quickly dismounted. Prior art antenna mounts which require the use of tools are problematic in such a situation.